K2's Fantastic Easter Special
by Courtanie
Summary: It's Easter and Ken comes over to dye eggs....Yeah, like you really believe that. M for a reason


_A/N: It's Easter. Somehow, that calls for K2._

_DON'T DENY IT._

* * *

'_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_

_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you'_

Kyle leaned back in his spinning chair with his feet perched atop his desk, his computer blasting music as he read through his English homework. He sighed, his eyes starting to droop dramatically.

"Damn straight you would," a voice came up by his ear. He squeaked in surprise and fell back, his chair tipping over. Someone caught him before he crashed onto the floor and he looked up to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at him devilishly. "Hi there," he said huskily.

"Kenny, I should kick you in the balls," he growled.

Kenny laughed and set him back upright. "You wouldn't do that. You love 'em too much."

Kyle rolled his eyes and placed his book down, turning down the volume on his computer. "Dude, what are you doing here?"

Ken crossed his arms and scoffed. "Well, forgive me for coming to see my boyfriend."

"Well excuse me for being a little sore at your sense of humor," he retorted.

"You know you love me," he purred, leaning down and kissing his neck.

"Whatever," he murmured, tilting his head to the side and giving the blonde better access to his skin. "So. Why're you here? You never just come to visit."

"Hmm...guess," he smiled at him, wrapping his arms around his neck and swaying him back and forth.

"Knowing you, you want sex."

"Well, always," he laughed. "But...no." He gestured over onto Kyle's bed. "Came over for that."

Kyle followed his pointing and raised his brow. "Eggs?"

"We're gonna dye 'em," he looked down on him and smiled wider.

"Uh, Ken?"

"I thought it'd be fun to be like a kid again, ya know? I found some old stuff that someone didn't wanna use, so I thought that we could. It is Easter."

Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Ken. I'm Jewish. You know this."

"Yeah, and?"

The redhead looked up at him and narrowed his gaze. "Aaannnndd Easter is a Christian holiday. It's about Jesus, you moron."

"And? Eggs have nothing to do with Jesus. I just thought it'd be somethin' to do," he shrugged. "C'mon, let's have some fun," he smiled, pulling him off of his chair and leading him over to his bed.

"Dude," he protested. "We're 18."

"And you're a party pooper. C'mon, it'll be fun," he pushed him onto the bed and sat on the other side of the materials. He handed him an egg and smiled.

"Peer pressure isn't the way to go about things," Kyle smirked.

"I pressured you into dating me, didn't I?"

"Yeah. I should drop you like a bad habit," he rolled his eyes, taking the egg from his hand and staring at it. "Well, now what?"

"Now you paint it, you idiot," he opened up some small containers of dye and threw a sponge at him. "C'mon."

"Stop saying that, you sound poorly educated," he lectured. "Now. Just explain to me the urge to do this."

"I just thought it'd be fun, Jesus Christ," he frowned, starting to dot at his egg with some blue dye. "Kyle, loosen up."

"I was doing homework," he pouted, sighing and starting to coat his own egg in a thin, green coating.

"It's spring break, Ky. You don't need to constantly work."

"I like being ahead."

"You like giving head too, but I don't see you doing that," he snickered. "Though I'd let you if you wanted."

"No, I'd rather paint the expels of a chicken's ass before getting anywhere near yours," he smirked at him.

"Cocktease," he muttered.

"Damn straight," he laughed, painting in jagged lines around his egg. He let out a surprised yelp as something cold streaked down his face. He looked over to see Kenny holding up his blue brush and smirking.

"That deserves a punishment," he purred.

"So you mark me?"

"Be thankful I didn't piss on you, Kyle."

"Well you definitely wouldn't be getting anything if you did that, Ken," he looked down and continued working on the egg.

The bed shifted as Kenny moved closer and he leaned up by Kyle's ear. "Are you saying I had a chance?" he purred.

"Had one. Not anymore since you decided to color on me," he looked at him superiorly.

"Hey, that's no fair," he pouted.

"Well, it was your fault, McCormick," he shrugged.

"Aww," he sniffed pathetically, looking down at his egg. "Suddenly this isn't so appealing."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Ken," he rolled his eyes.

"It's fine," he snorted. "I'll just color some more," he growled, reaching over and pushing him down on the bed. Kyle looked up at him and shook his head, bringing his sponge up and smearing it across Kenny's face. "Hey!"

"Payback, Asshole," he smirked.

Kenny rolled his eyes in good humor. "You need to be more cre-SHIT!" his hand slipped on the covers of Kyle's bed and he fell to the side off the furniture. A few of the dyes came stumbling down on top of him, coating him in vinegar splashes of color.

"Ken, you okay?!" Kyle shot up and stared down at him.

"I...I think so..." he tried pushing himself up and hissed a bit.

Kyle got off his bed and kneeled down next to him. "Dude, you cut your arm on my desk," he sighed, running his finger along the gash in his skin.

"It's way better than things I've had happen," he chuckled, sitting up on his knees.

"You spilt dye all over yourself, you idiot," he shook his head. "Way to go."

"Shut up. You know I'm still sexy despite my strange coloration," he jutted his hip over into Kyle.

The redhead laughed softly and pushed him back. "Want me to get you a bandage?"

"Nah," he grabbed an egg and his brush. He ran the bristles over the scratch and painted around the object with his blood.

"Oh that's great. A hazardous holiday novelty," he rolled his eyes.

"Like every other holiday novelty in the world. But this is about as personalized as it gets," he chuckled.

"I don't want your AIDS, thanks," he smirked.

Kenny looked over at him and returned the expression. "You're gonna get my AIDS in a different manner. This is for throwing at Cartman."

"I do like that idea," he smiled.

"Good. Then allow me to act upon it," he purred, grabbing his arms and pulling Kyle in closer. The Jew laughed lowly.

"I was referring to the Cartman idea. Not that first thing."

"Oh, don't lie," he chuckled. "You know you love it," he yanked him atop his lap and licked his lips.

"Regardless, I told you already that you messed up your chance for that," he teased.

"But...I got hurt," he stuck out his lower lip and shook a bit. "Don't I get a pity fuck?"

Kyle raised his brow. "A little scratch and you think you deserve sex? Jesus, never get decapitated because that probably means you think you deserve to get married."

He laughed a bit, "Well, I'll keep that in mind for the next time I lose my head, hm? Now come one, your parents are out, I'm alive for the time being, and the time seems right for some fun."

"I think painting eggs is more fun than that."

"No you don't," he smirked, teasingly rubbing the zipper line of Kyle's jeans. Kyle chuckled, his hips arching into Kenny's touch just slightly.

"And just what do you think gives you the right to be with me?" he murmured.

"The fact that I rock your fucking world."

Kyle looked up thoughtfully and looked back down on him and shrugged. "I suppose you are okay."

"Okay, your ass," he growled, thrusting his hips up and grinding their groins together. Kyle moaned from the pit of his throat and Kenny chuckled, reaching down into the Jew's jeans and squeezing him lightly. "C'mon," he muttered teasingly, biting down on his earlobe. "Fuck the eggs."

"Mm, I'd rather fuck you. Though it's becoming questionable at this point."

"Shut up," he smirked, lapping his tongue out as he continued fondling Kyle's hardening cock under his boxers. "Take off your shirt," he purred.

Kyle slowly slid his arms through his sleeves and pulled the fabric up and over his head, shaking his hair and throwing the shirt across the room. Kenny smiled, leaning forward and teasingly biting down on his nipples. Kyle let out a shuddery breath and clenched onto Ken's shoulders, his hips lightly thrusting into Kenny's hand.

"Fuck," he whispered.

"You love it when I touch you like this," Kenny teased. "You wish I'd do it all the time, dontcha Mr. Jew?"

"S-shut up," he breathed out in a moan. He worked his hands down and lifted Kenny's shirt slightly, tickling his abs with slim fingers before starting to slide his shirt off. Kenny removed his hands from Kyle and lifted his arms up, helping his boyfriend to pull the clothing off.

Kyle moved further up on the blondes lap and started slowly grinding into him, wrapping his arms around him and looking at him saucily. Kenny grinned and pulled him in close, pulling him down slightly and locking lips with him. Kyle's fingers entangled in his hair and he started rolling his hips more feverishly against Ken's.

Kenny roughly pushed him back and stared up at him panting and smacking his lips. "Let's stop the dry humping and do the real shit, hm?"

"Aren't you a sweet talker?" Kyle muttered, unbuttoning his pants and starting to slide them off his legs.

"Hey, rutting against me like a bitch in heat ain't that sweet either," he smirked, starting to pull off his own jeans. "Now get naked and do what you're best at."

"Calculus?"

Kenny chuckled, grasping his chin with a smirk. "No. Usin' your pretty mouth for something other than talkin', hm?" he pulled him closer.

"You're still bleedin' ya know," Kyle nodded at his arm.

"Hm, look at that. Guess you need to help and get my mind off of it, hm?" he purred. "Think you can?"

Kyle backed up and ran his hand fluently over Kenny's aching dick. "I suppose I could find a way," he smiled sweetly. He bent down and ran his tongue along Kenny's hardened flesh, trailing along his vein with teasing precision. He took the head of his cock into his mouth and bobbed down, hollowing in his cheeks tightly. Kenny moaned, gripping the back of his head and helping him move along his aching skin. He looked over to his side with half-lidded eyes and smiled, grabbing a brush and some dye.

He slowly dipped it into the red paint before trailing it along Kyle's back teasingly, swirling it around his pale skin and listening to his moans with a feeling of hunger.

"You kinky kid you," he teased. "Just how many people get off from being colored on?"

Kyle pulled off his cock with a small pop and wrapped his hand around the base of the flesh, pumping quickly. "As many that get off by fucking a stupid asshole named Kenny McCormick."

"Then the perfect number," he purred, leaning down and kissing him roughly. He felt something cold being spilt onto his cock and yelped, leaning his upper body back in shock. He looked down to see his dick covered in orange dye, the excess running down onto his boyfriend's working hand. He looked down at Kyle, who was smiling widely.

"You deserved it. Give me credit that I didn't use blue."

Kenny blinked before breaking out into laughter. "Alright. It's your ass," he shrugged. He pushed him up and helped him stand and turn around, his arms resting atop the bed. Kyle shook his ass teasingly as Kenny got to his feet and the blonde licked his lips, rubbing the skin with shivers along his body.

He pushed down on Kyle's back and held him still as he positioned his coated cock at his puckered entrance before sliding into him effortlessly. "God you little whore," he laughed.

Kyle looked back at him and scowled. "Fine. We won't fuck again for another year if it'll make you feel bet-ooh," he gasped out as Kenny slammed into him roughly.

"Kyle," he growled, starting to pound into him, making him claw at the bedspread with dulled fingernails. "You never. EVER threaten me with withholding sex," he growled, smashing into him. "It's not pretty, trust me," he laughed lowly.

"Aah...ahh oh god..." Kyle mumbled in response, delving his face onto the covers and slamming his eyes shut. Kenny kept thrusting looking over to Kyle's side and seeing some dye swishing in their containers. He laughed and grabbed Kyle's green dye, holding it over his back. It fell out onto his skin in a steady stream and he arched up and gasped as the cold stung his skin. Kenny placed the container aside and rubbed his hand around his back, watching as the green spread around him and coated his all-too-fair skin seamlessly.

"Look at me, I'm fucking the Hulk in the ass," he laughed between pants.

"Shut...shut the fuck up..." he panted, pushing his hips back against him.

"Or what?" he smirked.

"Shut up and go harder," he looked back at him and scowled.

Kenny broke out into labored laughter. "As you wish," he purred before pushing down into him forcefully. Kyle let out a long-winded whimper, his arms shooting out in front of him and clawing at the wall.

"Shit," he sniffed, taking a deep, shaky breath and continuing to impale himself onto Kenny's rock-hard skin. The blonde ran his hand through the green sheen along his back and grasped onto his hip, driving into him furiously.

"You...you do realize...," he started with a panting laugh, "your shit is going to be orange?"

He looked back at him and smirked, shrugging slightly. "Worth it," he replied simply.

"Good," he nodded, pushing him fully down onto the mattress and beating into him ruthlessly.

"Ah, oh fuck!" he hissed, his nails scraping along the paint on his wall. "Fuck, Ken!"

"I am, stop being greedy," he laughed brokenly. "Oh Jesus Christ, Kyle..." he gripped both of his hips with his nails, pulling him in each time he penetrated his young boyfriend. He reached his hand under his slender form and found his cock and started pulling on it roughly in time with his thrusts.

It was too much for Kyle as he arched up a bit and moaned loudly. "Ken...Ken...I'm gonna...oh fuck!" he cried out as he released into the blonde's waiting hand. Kenny chuckled before Kyle's muscles started contracting around him and he began losing it himself. He ripped out of Kyle and pulled the still disoriented boy down and turned him around on his knees in front of the bed. He quickly pumped on his dick and held the redhead still as he moaned huskily and exploded. He released across Kyle's face and chest and smirked down on him once he caught his breath again.

"And now the masterpiece is complete," he laughed.

Kyle smiled back up at him, flicking his tongue out and wiping off some residue at the corner of his lips. Kenny slid down in front of him and craned his neck forward, kissing him gently before pulling back and licking his lips.

"Best Easter ever," Kyle purred.

"Yeah," he agreed, picking up an egg and twirling it around in his fingers. "Us fucking had just about as much to do with it as these stupid things," he tossed it aside and ran his green-coated hand through his hair. Kyle laughed, leaning up and kissing him again briskly.

"Made the holiday worthwhile, though. Don't you think?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Happy Easter, my Jew."

Kyle rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Well. Easter is for the rest of the day, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he nodded again.

Kyle poured some blue dye into the palm of his hand before smoothly sliding it up Kenny's thigh and smiling deviously at him. "Well then," he murmured, "let us continue celebrating, shall we? I'm in the mood to color."

* * *

_A/N: Pffffffftttttt, WTF xD_

_This made no sense. BUT THAT'S OKAY._

_It had K2 smex and that's all you ever need =D_

_Thanks for R&Ring!_


End file.
